Glob top packages use an encapsulating, electrically insulating member which is applied in liquid form and cured in place. It encapsulates the die and forms an insulating, protective layer over the top of the die. The glob top can in turn be covered by an optional lid. Conventionally, the liquid used to form the glob top is an epoxy encapsulant. Since it is applied in a liquid form, the encapsulant tends to spread outwardly before its cured. Therefore, dams may be utilized in connection with the glob top application to prevent overspreading of the material. Conventionally, glob top packages use polymer material as the dam.
While conventional packaging techniques are advantageous, there is a continuing need for more efficient, economical and effective packages for integrated circuit devices and particularly to such packages which improve the thermal characteristics and the structural rigidity of such packages. Because many modern integrated circuits develop considerable heat, it is important that this heat be dissipated or damage to the integrated circuit may occur. Heat can cause not only physical damage but can also affect the electrical performance of the die. In addition, especially with economical package configurations, the structural rigidity of the resulting package may be less than optimal. It would be desirable to provide economical packages with improved structural rigidity.